


All You Have to Do is Ask

by dancingelf88



Series: All You Need is Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want something Danny…you can just ask for it.” Scott said in a low voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Have to Do is Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Scott/Danny before. I hope you enjoy!

Scott was on his way to Stiles’ Jeep to wait for his best friend to get out of detention when he saw them. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but sometimes his werewolf hearing didn’t give him much of a choice.

“Ethan I really don’t care. I don’t want to talk to you.” Danny said forcefully and turned away.

“Danny come one.” Ethan grabbed his upper arm.

Scott stopped in his tracks for a second and made the decision quickly when he heard Danny’s elevated heartbeat.

“Danny! Hey there you are.” He said as he jogged up to him, “Ready to go?”

“Scott we’re in the middle of something.” Ethan almost growled.

“Maybe it can wait? Danny and I kind of have a Chem lab to finish.” He lied. Isaac was his partner, “Ready Danny?”

Danny looked at him and a flash of gratefulness passed through his eyes, “Yeah let’s go.”

“Hold on.” Ethan still had a hold of his arm.

“We have to go.” Scott took Ethan’s hand let a bit of red bleed into his eyes. The other wolf let go immediately.

Danny and Scott walked briskly to the human’s car and got in. Danny sped off before Ethan could follow them. They ended up in the deserted parking lot of a Krispy Kreme.

“Thanks.” Danny smiled at him after turning off the car.

Scott shrugged a shoulder, “It’s ok.”

“He’s gonna know you’re lying you know.”

“He’ll also know how much you don’t want to talk to him now.” Scott said just as his phone rang, “Hold that thought.”

“Dude! You were supposed to be in the Jeep waiting.” Stiles said over the phone as soon as he picked up.

“I know sorry something happened.”

“Something bad?” Stiles asked immediately alarmed.

“No no no worries. I’m with Danny.”

“With Danny? You still coming over right?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah…just later than planned.” Scott said. He heard Isaac in the background groan loudly, “Tell Isaac that patience is a virtue.”

“Kiss my ass.” Isaac grumbled.

“That’s a promise.” Scott smirked.

Stiles groaned, “You can’t say things like that Scotty.”

“Bye.” Scott smiled and hung up.

When he looked up Danny was giving him a weird look.

“What?” Scott asked. He had a feeling he knew the reason for the look but he asked anyway.

“Nothing.” Danny shook his head. His heart skipped.

“That’s not a ‘nothing’ look.” Scott commented.

“It’s just…when rumors start at Beacon Hills High they’re usually bullshit.”

“There are rumors about me?” Scott asked.

“Greenberg said—forget it.” Danny shook his head.

Scott leaned back against the door, “Greenberg said…what? If you want to ask something Danny…you should just do it.”

“Are all you and your little clique fucking?” Danny blurted out.

Scott gave a half-smile. Guess he wasn’t as discreet as he thought. _Oops_.

“Well I’m fucking them. I don’t really know what they get up to when I’m not around.” Scott answered honestly.

Danny choked on the air he was inhaling. Scott had to pat his back to get him breathing normally again.

“You ok?” Scott asked him.

“Yeah…yeah I’m ok.” Danny said his voice still raspy, “Are you fucking with me?”

“Why would I do that?” Scott asked him.

“I mean…it’s you.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you’re Scott McCall: quintessential good boy. There’s no way.”

Scott shrugged at him. It wasn’t like he could prove it. Well…he could. But those videos were private for a reason.

“You’re way too innocent for that.” Danny said after a beat.

“Not quite.” Scott answered him.

The air in the car changed. Scott was very familiar with the scent of arousal by now and it was coming off the other boy in waves. The alpha went back to his position of leaning against the passenger side door. Danny was cute. Really cute actually and really sweet. If he wanted to do something Scott had no problem with that. But he wouldn’t push. He watched the other boy’s eyes darken slightly and lick his lips.

“If you want something Danny…you can just ask for it.” Scott said in a low voice.

Danny licked his lips again and hesitated a moment before he surged forward and captured Scott’s lips. They were soft and supple and Scott opened up for him easily. They made out for a while. Danny was kind of amazing at it and if this was all he wanted Scott would gladly take it.

They pulled back when the air in their lungs started to give out.

“How much can I ask for?” Danny ran his thumb across Scott’s bottom lip.

Scott took it in his mouth and sucked on it a little before answering, “However much you want.”

“I want you to suck me off. Can you do that?” Danny whispered.

Scott smiled, “I’d love to do that.”

Danny slid his seat as far back as it would go and reclined it a little before wriggling out of his red jeans. When he slid his briefs just under his balls and his cock sprung free Scott couldn’t help but lick his lips.

The other boy was already starting to leak. Scott moaned as soon as he got his mouth around the other’s dick. He swirled his tongue around the head and lapped greedily at the slit.

“Fuck.” Danny hissed above him.

Scott smiled just before he swallowed him down to the root. Danny’s hand went immediately to Scott’s hair and he tugged as his hips bucked up gagging Scott on his dick.

“Shit. Fuck…sorry.” He gasped out.

Scott pulled off with a pop long enough to smile again and answer, “I like it.”

“You do?” Danny panted. Scott’s answer was to take him whole again, “Jesus _fuck_.”

Danny took the hint and stopped holding back after that. Scott was in heaven as the boy thrust upwards wildly fucking Scott’s mouth and tugging on his hair hard enough to sting.

“Fuck Scott. Scott I’m gonna co--” He didn’t finish his sentence. Scott hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder just as Danny exploded into his mouth. He swallowed down every drop and milked Danny dry until the other boy had to pull him off his oversensitive dick.

“Jesus _fuck_.” Danny said for the second time.

Scott turned to lie on his back his head in the human’s lap and giggled. He looked up at Danny’s face. His eyes were still closed and he was flushed red all the way down to his neck. His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead. It was a beautiful sight. He trailed down his body to palm the bulge in his pants and moaned at the feeling.

Danny opened his eyes then and looked at him, “Let me watch.”

Scott bit his bottom lip and nodded. He lifted his hips to pull down his sweats and underwear. He spread his legs a little and planted his feet on the seat as best he could for leverage before fisting his cock.

He gave a few strokes before lifting his hand and spitting in it. He closed his eyes and arched his back when he started stroking again. Danny had his hand back in his hair carding through the dark locks while Scott jerked himself off.

He was close to the edge in no time. He tightened his fist and bucked up into it as he stroked faster. When he opened his mouth to let out another moan Danny’s fingers slipped in and it was exactly what he needed. He sucked on those fingers and worked his cock until he was coming all over his fist and stomach. He continued to stroke until it hurt then flopped down.

When Scott opened his eyes again Danny was watching him. He blushed a little and turned away.

“Don’t get shy on me now Scott.” Danny smiled and traced his thumb over his eyebrows and again over his bottom lip.

They stayed that way for a few more moments until the spunk on Scott’s stomach started to dry and itch. He cleaned up with the wet wipes in Danny’s glove compartment.

Danny dropped him off at Stiles’ house half an hour later.

“Can this happen again?” Danny asked him just before Scott was about to close the door.

“All you have to do is ask.” He blew him a kiss and smiled before he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
